


2215 to Los Angeles

by serenehowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non AU, Phan Fluff, Reality, Swearing, airport idk, obvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenehowell/pseuds/serenehowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil get stranded at an airport resulting in some domestic going ons.</p><p>Read on tumblr (<a href="http://serenehowell.tumblr.com/post/142479654310/2215-to-los-angeles">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2215 to Los Angeles

"Attention passengers. The BA2606 22:15 flight to Los Angeles has been delayed due to a technical problem. No further information is available at the moment."

Disgruntled groans and murmurs were heard in the departure lounge of Gatwick airport. Angry passengers were already marching off to the information desks to complain. 

Sighing, Dan rested his head on Phil’s shoulder, preparing for a long night ahead. They were meant to be flying out to LA for Vidcon and had even booked their flight a few days early so they could enjoy some time with Youtube friends they didn’t get to see often. Instead, they were stuck in London for the foreseeable future.

“How long do you think we are gonna be stuck in this bloody airport?” Dan muttered, already annoyed by the idea of having to wait for hours before they could leave.

“I’m sure it won’t be that long,” Phil tried to reassure his boyfriend, but knew his attempts would be futile.

Dan pulled his phone out of his pocket and settled on playing on some shitty app to try and pass the time whilst Phil just sat there twiddling his thumbs, listening out for anymore news.

“Attention passengers,” Dan and Phil perked up at the sound of the announcer’s voice. “The delayed BA2606 22:15 flight to Los Angeles has been rescheduled to 3:30. We apologise for any inconvenience caused.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Dan muttered under his breath, “Another six hours at this airport, whoopie.” He sarcastically cheered, earning an eye roll from Phil.

“C’mon Dan, it might be fun! We can play some games or maybe we can vlog! Yeah, lets do that! A day in the life of Dan and Phil stranded at Gatwick Airport…” Forever the optimist, Phil tried lightening the mood, but could visibly see Dan’s disinterest.

“Actually I think I might have a nap,” Dan slouched slightly, trying to make himself even the tiniest bit more comfortable on the rock hard seats. 

“Oh, ok then,” Phil replied, slightly disappointed by the fact that he would have to entertain himself.

Once Dan had gone to sleep, Phil took a quick picture of him to take revenge over being left by himself. He smirked slightly as he tweeted the photo, knowing how much his subcribers loved their domestic moments.

_@AmazingPhil: I’m stuck in an airport and @danisnotonfire has fallen asleep leaving me all alone and very bored :( instagram.com/p/FK937ya55K_

~

Light snoring and a dull pain in his neck awoke Dan. Disoriented from his short nap, he groaned at the stiffness in his body. As he stretched out his limbs to try and remove the last traces of sleep, Dan turned to see his boyfriend fast asleep next to him. He smiled fondly at how peaceful and innocent he looked during slumber. He skimmed through his twitter notifications and saw one that caught his eye.

“That bastard…” Dan whispered, slightly annoyed. He glanced over to Phil’s sleeping form and grinned evilly. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his phone and took a photo.

_@danisnotonfire: two can play at this game, doesn’t @AmazingPhil look sweet when he’s sleeping? instagram.com/p/CT643fa89L_

The internet was used to being shown soppy couple moments ever since Dan and Phil announced their relationship. It was merely a simple peck on the lips in the middle of a video, but it was enough to break tumblr for a day or so. They were overall quite a private couple, but still liked to share things every so often.

Dan was peacefully scrolling through tumblr when he was interrupted by a few faint sobs. He ignored them for a minute, confused at why someone would be crying in an airport. 

The noises gradually grew louder, forcing Dan to look up from his phone to find the source. His eyes laid onto a small girl a few seats away from him, whose weeps were muffled by her hands covering her face. She seemed to be alone, there was no adult around trying to comfort her. 

Dan abandoned the endless gifs and text posts to warily approach the child. 

“Hey, are you ok sweetie?” Dan cooed, crouching down to be at the same level as the girl.

She lifted her head slightly to stare directly at Dan with blue, tear rimmed eyes.

“I,” she started, obviously hesitant to talk to a stranger, “lost my mummy, she went off to sort out the flights…and there was lots of people…and I couldn't find her and I came back here…but she wasn't here.” She choked as another sob erupted from her throat. “Now I don't know what to do!” 

She layed her forehead on Dan’s shoulder as her crying increased. He gently rubbed her back, quietly whispering words of comfort.

“What’s your name?” Dan asked, still unsure about having to look after a stranger’s child. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and gave it to the girl for her to wipe her tears away.

“Hannah,” she replied, taking the tissue, lifting her head from Dan’s shoulder.

“Here’s what we are going to do Hannah. We will go to the lady at the information desk and she can make an announcement to find your mummy, ok?” Dan offered, trying to keep his voice soft and calm.

Hannah meekly nodded her head as Dan took her hand and lead her to the information desk. At this point, Phil had woken up and was silently observing the scene. He couldn't help but feel his heart swell at the sight of his boyfriend interacting so well with children. They had discussed many times the possibility of adopting, but never felt they were quite ready yet, mainly Dan thinking he was too young. 

Dan returned a few minutes later to a smirking Phil after Hannah had successfully been reunited with her mum.

“Why do you look so smug?” Dan questioned.

“You handled that really well, I’m proud of you” Phil smiled and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

“Well I’ve always been so _amazing_ with kids.” Dan exaggerated.

“At least I know that one day you are going to be a great father.” Dan blushed slightly at the statement, squeezing Phil’s hand.

“You know, I’ve been thinking recently.” Dan started, looking deep in thought.

“Oh? About what?”

"Us. The future. Kids. I want them Phil! I want a big house in the country filled with laughter and happiness and children running around in our back garden.” A grin started to form on Dan’s face, obviously passionate about the subject.

“What’s brought this on all of a sudden?” Phil was confused at why Dan was suddenly so interested.

“I don't know really,” Dan shrugged his shoulders, “I suppose time _is_ moving on and you are hardly getting any younger.”

“Oi!” Phil playfully whacked Dan on the arm.

“In all seriousness, I want kids and I want them with _you_.” Dan looked directly at Phil, trying to show how much he wanted this.

"I know you want to wait and that's fine…"

“No,” Dan interrupted. “I don't to wait any longer, I think we’re ready.”

“Really, but what about marriage and stuff?”

“Like you say, it’s just a piece of paper, we don't need it to confirm our relationship.”

“So does this mean…” Phil’s face started to light up in excitement.

“Yes, Phil, I want children!” Dan burst out.

Out of delight, Phil tackled Dan into a hug, pushing him down onto the seat behind him.

“Hey, Phil, careful!” He tried to move Phil off him, but he was gripping too tight. Instead, he just settled with being stuck under Phil.

“Ok,” Dan announced after what felt like hours, “we are in the middle of an airport, I think it would be best if you got off me.”

“Oh sorry.” Phil immediately sat up, a huge smile still plastered on his face.

“I love you.” Dan leant in for a kiss, but Phil pulled away.

“Don’t think I haven't seen what you tweeted while I was asleep, this isn't over Howell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhh I've had such bad writers block recently I'm surprised this is actually finished. It's also unedited because I'm a lazy piece of shit, sorry. 
> 
> This is based off when two weeks ago I got stuck in Naples airport for five hours when my plane had to make an emergency landing. Fun. I started writing this when I got another flight back the next day but its taken me soooo long to actually finish.
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@serenehowell](serenehowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
